iCan't Do This Anymore
by SeddieDreams21
Summary: Sam suddenly breaks up with Freddie for unkown reasons. Why? She regrets it when he leaves for college . Is it too late? Has she lost him forever? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys – I'm new to this and here's my fanfic ICant do this anymore.

Disclaimer : I do not own iCarly, or any of the characters present

The moment she kissed him at the lock in everything changed. They went from friends to something more. It took a while for them to admit to even themselves that things were different now. But eventually they began to see that they fitted perfectly together.

It's been two years since the night that brought the bickering pair together, and now it's almost time for graduation. Carly had applied to New York and got accepted, Freddie to California, and Sam, well she was staying in Seattle. Even though the 3 were to be separated. Sam and Freddie had promised they would stay together no matter what. So it came as a huge shock when Sam stared up a conversation on the fore escape that would change everything.

Sam's POV

I love him I really do. It took so long to finally admit it, not just to him but to myself. I've been so happy with him. I feel complete. I love the way he looks at me known that I'm completely and 100 percent his. But sometimes things don't always work out the way we want them to. It's for the best that's what I have to remember. It's for him. His future.

"Freddie. I need to talk to you", "Sure is everything ok Sam", "yeah just listen ok, don't talk don't make this even harder. We've been together for a while now and I've been happy with you. But I think that we should break up. I can't do this anymore I can't do us.

"What are you talking about Sam what you mean you can't do us. Look is this some kind of joke cause if it is you can just...

"Stop. Ok I'm not joking were done. It's over."

I can't believe I just did that. I know what you're all thinking why if I was so happy. Well let's just say I have my reasons and I'm sticking to it. It's best this way. For all of us.

Freddie's POV

I could believe it when she said we were over. I wanted to know why. I tried talking to her about it but she wouldn't even speak to me. She wouldn't answer my calls or texts, she refused to see me, and she wouldn't let carly ask her anything. Carly told me that she would come around eventually but it's been a month and she hasn't. She comes by does the web show and leaves without a single word to me. I don't want to leave for college without saying goodbye to her but it looks like that's not going to happen, I'm leaving. Today in an hour. She wouldn't come to the airport when Carly asked her. She wouldn't say goodbye before we left. O here I am about to head off to California without being able to see the girl I love. Without telling her I'm going to miss her and have her say it back.

"She loves you, you know that right. She's just scared. I don't know why but she has her reasons. She's been so happy with you she wouldn't throw that away for nothing. You know I'm right Freddie. You just have to wait. Go catch your plane. I'll talk to her; I'll make her see that running away from things isn't the answer. It will all work out .I promise".

Carly's little speech helped me see sense. I knew that Sam loved me I just needed to wait and see what would happen next .I said my goodbyes and headed towards the checkout. I just wish I had my blonde headed demon beside me.

Carly POV

I didn't get it. I didn't understand why she would break up with him and so suddenly. She was the happiest I had ever seen her when she was with Freddie. I was determined to find out why she did it they promised after all no more secrets but she wouldn't budge. She kept saying that it was nothing to worry about just a natural thing, she didn't feel it anymore the sparks were gone. I knew for a fact she was lying I could see it in her eyes she was love with him still. Now more than ever. So what changed.

"Sam he's gone, so are you going to explain now. Why you broke his heart, and yours too. I can tell that you still love him. You know you're not as a good liar as you think you are, not to me anyway. So are you going tell me?"

"Look carls I can't ok. I don't want to talk about it, because the truth is that I was really stupid. I broke up with him because I thought it was what he needed. But I need him and now he's gone and I can't get him back so forget about it, it's over. Look I have to go I'll see you tomorrow ok."

"Look Sam you know you can talk to me. You're my best friend, you know that right,"

"Yeah Carls I know and thanks ... I just need to be alone right now."

Sam's POV.

What did I do .I'm so stupid. I love him more than anything and he's gone and by the time he gets back he will probably have a new girlfriend and new friends and a life that has no room for me.

That night as Sam lay in bed thinking of all the good times she had with Freddie she realised that she had made the biggest mistake of her life. As the tears ran down the face and she clutched to the pillow for comfort all she could do was hope that she would get a second chance at happiness one day, and pray that it would be with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey me again. Here's chapter 2 it's kind of short but it just wraps up the story .. I hope you enjoy reading it. Please review and let me know what you think.

Sam POV

It's been a week since he left for college, a week since I realised I had made the biggest mistake of my life. And now here I am lying in bed replaying it all in my head and thinking how stupid I was. I'm even thinking now that my reasons seemed sort of stupid and misconceived. I just wish there was some way I could make it all right. If I could turn back the clock and take back all I said I would do it in a heartbeat, but I don't see a time machine sitting around anywhere. I was brought out of my thoughts by knocking on the door.

"Okay, okay I'm coming. Give me a minute." I screamed to the person on the other side, people these days have no manners.

"Listen it's like 8 in the morning and I was still in bed do you better have a very good reason for getting me up ..." I trailed of as I realised who was standing in front of me.

"Freddie ... What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in California I don't..."

Freddie's POV

I cut her off .I needed to speak to her I had to find out why. I had spent the last week going over and over it in my head. Did she not love me anymore? Was she ill? Did she meet someone else? I needed answers and Sam was the only person who could give me them.

"Listen Sam please just let me talk okay. I don't know why you broke up with me. But I really hope it's for some silly reason because if it's that you don't love me anymore or that you seeing someone else, I don't think I could stand that. I love you so much. Not a day went by this past week when I dint think of you. I want us to be together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I just really hope you give us a second chance."

Sam: "I didn't break up with you because I didn't love you. There's no one else, I ended things because I love you."

Freddie: "What why would you do that. It makes no sense."

Sam: "Yes it does.You have always dreamed of college, of being the next big thing, making something of your life. Then when you started talking about staying here with me, I felt so bad. Like it was my fault. I knew that you would just leave me. So I made it easier for you. I wanted you to have the best future. And I would only bring you down."

Freddie: "You did that for me. Even though you hurt yourself"

Sam: "I love you. I would do anything for you. Wow I don't sound like a Puckett right now sure I don't."

Freddie: "Nope you sound like someone who just got her boyfriend back and is so happy she's going to come give him a welcome home kiss."

Sam: "Ok then if you insist."

As Sam and Freddie make up, and she realises how stupid she's been. He has a surprise for her.

Freddie announces that he has bought an apartment for them, that's right the two of them in California.

Sam doesn't have to be asked twice and happily accepts his offer of moving with him.

They don't know what life has in store for them or where it might take them, but Sam's just happy that she got her second chance, and Freddie's glad that Sam never stopped loving him.

Thanks everyone for reading. Please review. I would really appreciate it. I really want to know what you all thought of it and keep checking in with me. I'll be posting more stories quite soon I have some planned out. I'll have time to type them up good when my exams are over.

Thank u again. Xx SeddieDreams21

P.S Review .. xx


End file.
